Cocktail Aphrodisiaque
by Dadetine
Summary: Rating entre K et T/ "Moi, Hinata Hyûga, fille réservée et discrète, n'aura plus jamais la même vision des cocktails. Pourquoi ? Me demanderiez-vous. Si je vous répondais que ma vie a été complètement boulversée après en avoir bu un, vous me croirez ?" Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que mon Hinata n'est pas une timide de clichée, mais une femme au caractère complexe et réservée.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir/bonjour à tous ! Je reviens ici avec une nouvelle fanfiction nommée Cocktail Aphrodisiaque. Cette idée à germer dans mon esprit à partir d'un délire avec une amie et voilà qu'elle existe réellement à présent. Pour vous expliquer, on imaginait ensemble les personnages de Naruto dans différents drama coréen et puis j'ai eu envie d'en écrire. Voilà pour la petite histoire personnelle de la fic. J'aurais donc deux disclaimer à faire mais je pense que ça va en valoir le coup. Pour ceux qui connaisse, l'histoire est basée sur Fate to Love You. Bien sûr, vous vous doutez bien que les caractères ne seront pas les mêmes que dans le dramas (vous imaginez un Sasuke comme Lee Gun ?! Non, impossible)_

_Bon tout ça pour dire que je suis hyper heureuse de commencer une nouvelle aventure avec vous. Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic l'Arcane de l'Atlantide, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Au moment où j'écris, je suis en train de continuer son dixième chapitre. Vous l'aurez avant mon anniversaire, je vous le promet, c'est à dire avant le 31 janvier =p._

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse découvrir ce court prologue ^^. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent mais sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto. L'intrigue est grandement inspiré du drama coréen Fated to Love You et subira des modifications plus ou moins nombreuses.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

Un homme à la courte chevelure brune réfléchissait intensément. Assis à l'extérieur, l'air marin de la côte lui aérait les neurones et faisait onduler sa chemise à manche courte noire. Son chien à ses côtés dormait paisiblement. Seulement, un autre homme portant une capuche comme à son habitude et des lunettes de soleil noires vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui sembla énerver le brun à entendre ses ruminements. Il ferma ses yeux marron pour s'isoler mais l'homme aux lunettes ne lui laissa aucune chance d'oublier sa présence. Il entama la conversation, évoquant le problème qui lui valait toutes ses réflexions :

« Je resterais d'avis que le manipuler est la meilleure solution.  
>- Shino, tu pourrais m'éviter d'entendre tes bêtises à répétition et me laisser réfléchir tranquillement.<br>- Tu n'as rien à dire vu que tu es incapable de trouver une autre idée, répondit platement Shino.  
>- Ah ouais, et bien que penses-tu de cela ? »<p>

Le brun fit signe à l'homme à lunette de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit, et il lui chuchota le fond de sa pensée. Shino s'écarta une fois qu'il eut tout entendu et d'un signe de tête, il désapprouva. Le brun s'offusqua :

« De toutes façons, tu n'écoutes que toi-même.  
>- Kiba, avec ton idée, on se ferait trop remarqué.<br>- Et bien, ce n'est pas très important. Ce fichu Uchiwa se ferait également remarqué et dans ce cas, il serait ruiné !  
>- Mais nous aussi, expliqua calmement Shino.<br>- Ton idée n'est pas mieux. Si il plonge, il emmène celui qui le manipule aussi. » Conclut Kiba.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien après cet échange. Ils étaient à court d'idée. Leur regard vide d'émotion se tourna vers un conflit entre deux jeunes qui venaient d'éclater. Ils semblaient se battre sous l'effet de l'alcool ou d'une drogue quelconque. Cette bagarre sembla réanimer les neurones des deux hommes qui d'un même geste et d'une même voix dirent simultanément en regardant l'autre :

« On va le droguer ! »

* * *

><p><em>Oui bon, c'est court… Et il n'y a ni la Hinata, ni Sasuke. Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils feront leur entrée dès le prochain chapitre ^^.<em>


	2. 1 - Bloody Mary : collision

_Coucou chers lecteurs ! Je viens enfin poster le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vais également poster le deuxième chapitre bientôt car il sont présents sur mon blog depuis longtemps et je pensais que je les avais déjà mis ici mais en fait non ^^'. Donc voilà le premier._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. L'intrigue est grandement inspiré du drama coréen Fated to Love You et subira des modifications plus ou moins nombreuses._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata78 :<strong> Voilà la suite tant attendu ^^  
><em>_**Rokushimo** : Je pense que tu as du flairé que quelque chose n'était pas très claire avec ces deux-là.  
><em>_**bitch-san** : (drôle de pseudo) J'espère que cette suite va te convaincre un minimum ^^_

* * *

><p><span>1 - BLOODY MARY : COLLISION<span>

Au milieu d'une forêt luxuriante, ou plutôt au milieu d'une clairière, se trouvait une femme au longs cheveux bruns qui se baignait dans une petite étendue d'eau s'avérant être une source chaude. Les plantes aux larges feuilles étaient d'un vert vif qui montrait leur vivacité. Seul un élément n'était pas en harmonie dans ce paysage, il s'agissait d'un petit flacon en plastique blanc. La belle femme prit ce flacon se trouvant dans l'herbe, se mit une petite quantité de ce qui s'avérait être un shampooing puisqu'elle le fit mousser dans ses cheveux. Elle rinça ensuite délicatement sa belle chevelure brune en apportant l'eau de ses mains. Elle se les sécha un peu avec une serviette se trouvant au bord du bassin puis ayant terminé, elle se leva, révélant un corps aux légères formes, sveltes dans un maillot de bain deux pièces aux mêmes teintes que les feuilles du lieu. Elle fit tournoyer ses cheveux telle une...

« NO ! NO ! NO ! You're not a rock star ! (Tu n'es pas une rock star) You must be more graceful, refined and not to be a ... real brute ! (Tu dois être plus gracieuse, raffinée et non pas être une véritable brute !) » S'exclama un homme au lunette de soleil.

Il s'avança sur le plateau de tournage avec son mégaphone et l'utilisa pour hurler dans les oreilles de la femme :

« YOU'RE NOT A ROCK STAR !  
>- Pas besoin de me l'hurler dans les oreilles ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle le plus fort possible. Et puis, vous n'êtes plus en Australie, parlez japonais ! »<p>

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de lui et sortit du décor monté pour se positionner derrière les caméras. Un homme habillé d'un costume entièrement vert lui tendit un peignoir dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla. Il lui essuyait ses cheveux mouillés tout en lui disant :

« Il a peut-être raison, Tenten. Tu faisais plus penser à Tina Turner qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas actrice.<br>- Je sais, je sais, répéta l'homme vêtu de vert, mais ça fera monter ta côte de popularité. Il faut toujours persévérer. »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil utilisa son mégaphone pour avertir de la reprise. Il retourna derrière les caméras et tout en passant à côté de Tenten, il lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant d'un air grave :

« I trust in you... (Je crois en vous).  
>- Je vous dis de me parler japonais ! »<p>

La brune rendit son peignoir à l'homme en vert et repartit se mettre dans le petit bassin. On entendit un « Action ! » et elle recommença la scène. Seulement, le moment où elle devait faire tournoyer ses cheveux ne sembla pas satisfaire le metteur en scène. Il manifesta son mécontentement à coup de mégaphone ce qui énerva fortement Tenten qui sortit du plateau mais ne le calculant pas cette fois.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme en vert, mit son peignoir et lui demanda ses vêtements.

« Mais pourquoi Tenten ? Il ne faut jamais abandonner !  
>- Lee, on s'en va, laissons les avec leur pub pour ce fichu shampooing merdique.<br>- Qu'avez-vous dit de mon shampooing ? »

Le silence fit place sur le plateau et chacun retourna sa tête vers le nouvel intervenant. Il était de grande taille et habillé d'un costume bleu ardoise foncé. Sa veste de coupe droite possédait deux boutons et était fermée sur une chemise bleue fumée et une cravate marron châtaigne. Son visage affichait une expression sévère. Il avança, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de Tenten.

« Oseriez-vous répéter ce que vous avez dit précédemment de mon shampooing ?  
>- Euh... »<p>

Tenten hésita puis sous le regard suppliant se son manager Lee, elle s'empêcha toutes hostilités :

« Non, monsieur Uchiwa.  
>- Savez-vous seulement ce que représente cette petite quantité que je vous ai permis de mettre dans vos pauvres cheveux à titre gratuit?<br>- Non, répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.  
>- Et bien sachez que ce shampooing « merdique » ne possède aucun conservateurs ou parfums chimiques. Il est naturel, bio comme vous le dîtes et est fait avec des pivoines de Chine recueillies à la sueur du front de travailleurs acharnés. »<p>

Tenten n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, il trouverait forcément quelque chose à lui redire. Il se recula et adressa son regard à Lee.

« Vous êtes bien le manager de Tenten Higatoki ?  
>- Oui, c'est bien moi.<br>- Veuillez raccompagnez votre pongiste (1), on se débrouillera sans elle.  
>- Mais... enfin, balbutia Lee.<br>- Ça me convient parfaitement. Allons honorer une autre offre nécessitant ma présence. » Conclut Tenten.

Et sans attendre, elle partit en direction des loges, accompagné d'un Lee, portable déjà en main. Le metteur en scène cria dans son mégaphone :

« But I trusted in you ! (Mais je croyais en vous)  
>- Vous savez où vous vous la mettez votre foi ! » Lui répondit sur un ton agacé Tenten.<p>

Le metteur en scène afficha un air outré puis, reprenant contenance, il s'adressa au PDG, cette fois en japonais.

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur Uchiwa, vous venez de renvoyez celle qui nous permettait de tourner votre pub alors qu'elle a déjà été payée.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Hum, que devons-nous donc faire ? »

L'Uchiwa ignora cette question et commença à déboutonner sa veste. Il la retira et la jeta sur une chaise et partit d'un grand pas sur le plateau. Il se mouilla un peu les cheveux. Le metteur en scène comprit tout de suite où il venait en venir et fit filmer la scène d'un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui se les lavaient avec une virilité emprunt de suavité. Puis, on fit intervenir une pluie artificielle qui lui permit de rincer ses cheveux.

« Ne manquez rien, il est parfait ! »

Le chef des opérations était tout excité, il savait que cette scène qu'il tournait allait devenir la meilleure pub de son existence. Il regardait avec précision ce PDG qui prenait la place d'un acteur. Quel homme, tout de même ! Ses cheveux reluisaient de par leur humidité, sa chemise mouillée collait à son torse qui se trouvait être bien sculpté. Cela procurait un plan magnifique pour les caméramans.

Après que le PDG ait lancé un regard de satisfaction envers son flacon de shampooing et un petit sourire à la caméra, le metteur en scène ordonna d'arrêter de filmer. Le PDG reprit alors immédiatement son expression stricte et sortit du plateau d'un pas rapide. Le metteur en scène se positionna devant lui pour le complimenter :

« On pourrait croire que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, M. Uchiwa ! »

L'Uchiwa ne le calcula pas et le contourna pour prendre les serviettes et une nouvelle chemise qu'un jeune assistant lui tendait. Il s'essuyait le visage et changeait de chemise lorsqu'un homme à la chevelure désordonnée blonde et habillé d'un costume gris rayé se fraya un chemin en courant dans l'équipe de tournage. Il tenait à la main son portable et appelait à grands cris :

« M. Uchiwa ! M. Uchiwa ! J'ai des nouvelles ! »

Le désigné enfila rapidement sa chemise et sa veste avant de prendre sa cravate. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua au blond de retourner dehors puis, avant de le suivre, il donna rapidement mais efficacement ses dernières directives à l'équipe de tournage. Contrairement à l'homme blond, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se contorsionner pour sortir du studio le chemin entre la masse de personnes s'ouvrait devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le silence qui s'était alors imposé naturellement fut brisé par le metteur en scène :

« He's just per-ferct ! (Il est juste par-fait !) »

* * *

><p>Cette journée de mai était ensoleillée et les jeunes femmes défilant dans les rues de Kyoto avaient sorti leur robe et leur jupe légère. La gaieté régnait dans ces lieux, donnant envie aux personnes d'une tour au douzième étage de profiter de cette belle après-midi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas les entreprises n'avaient pas pris de vacances et les avocats se trouvaient même encore plus chargés par leurs différents problèmes.<p>

Dans ce petit cabinet, on comptait en tout dix avocats, dont un occupant le rôle de chef. Il y avait en plus une secrétaire qui venait d'arriver en courant dans le bureau, dix boissons en équilibre dans chacune de ses mains. À son arrivé, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers elle, attendant avec impatience leur boisson. La brune s'empressa alors de commencer la distribution. Elle alla tout d'abord vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son patron. Âgé de 45 ans, elle trouvait qu'il en faisait moins. Sa barbe sculpté y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il l'avait bleu nuit comme ses cheveux courts et était le premier à s'éclipser pendant les pauses afin de fumer sa cigarette. Elle le savait nommé Asuma mais l'appelait par respect par son nom de famille.

« Sarutobi-san, voici votre Macchiato.  
>- Merci ma petite. » Lui dit-il en lui prenant la boisson qu'elle lui tendait.<p>

Elle alla ensuite donner son café Latte à la compagne du patron. Il s'agissait d'une femme de 40 ans, aussi belle que lors de ses trente ans. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec ses pupilles rouges. Elle s'appelait Kurenaï et la secrétaire la considérait un peu comme la mère de la boîte.

« Merci Hinata. »

Elle était la seule à qui le patron n'osait rien ordonner, en même temps, il s'agissait de sa femme. La secrétaire partit ensuite donner son Mocha chocolat à un certain homme à la chevelure blanche, aux yeux vert et possédant deux points rouges entre ses sourcils.

« Kimimaro-san, votre Mocha comme vous l'aimez.  
>- Merci. »<p>

Hinata trouvait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur avocat du cabinet. Il était droit et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, il effectuait son travail et c'était tout. À ses côtés se trouvait un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés roux qui lui demandait conseil. Il se nommait Juugo, avait 32 ans et adorait les animaux. Hinata le trouvait calme mais faisait toujours attention à ne jamais l'énerver, il possédait une rage meurtrière. Elle lui donna son Cappuccino aux noisettes puis alla donner son café à la vanille à un homme aux traits si fins qu'on pourrait à s'y méprendre le confondre avec une femme. Il avait pourtant 33 ans et ne possédait plus les traits doux de l'enfance.

« Haku-san, j'ai pensé à t'en prendre un à la vanille cette fois.  
>- Merci bien Hinata. Ne te fatigues pas trop surtout.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle le trouvait d'une personnalité très douce comparé à certain du cabinet, comme par exemple la femme aux cheveux rouges et à lunettes qui répondait avec véhémence à un homme aux cheveux mi longs, blancs et légèrement bleutés. Elle se mit entre les deux et tendit à la dénommée Karin un Cappuccino à la fleur d'oranger et à l'autre, Suigetsu de son nom, un jus de pomme. Cela eut pour effet de les calmer et ils la remercièrent. Suigetsu souffla même un baiser de sa main en direction de la brune, ce qui fit rougir un peu Hinata sous les rires de l'homme mais surtout sous le regard embrasé d'une avocate, Tayuya. Elle alla la voir et lui donna rapidement son café à la crème. Tayuya le lui prit des mains sans même un merci et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Hinata ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle puisque cette femme aux cheveux rouges ne semblaient pas trop l'apprécier, surtout lorsque Suigetsu était dans les parages.

Elle s'avança cette fois en essayant d'être un peu plus gracieuse que pour ses précédents collègues. Hinata allait à présent livrer son café Cortado à l'homme qui occupait depuis des mois ses pensées. Il s'appelait Saï, était grand, avait la peau très pale qui faisait contraste avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs. Hinata avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui le jour où elle découvrit qu'il la dessinait. Il lui avait alors avoué qu'il la trouvait parfaite pour ses dessins. De plus, elle le trouvait gentil et prévenant avec elle. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme. En essayant de garder un timbre de voix claire, elle lui déclara :

« Saï, j'ai votre café, encore assez chaud je l'espère.  
>- Merci Hinata. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça me gêne un peu. Tu ne veux pas ?<br>- Oh, non, non. Ce...ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est juste que j'ai... que j'ai oublié. »

Si elle le pouvait, Hinata se serait versée un seau d'eau glacée sur la figure. Elle était pourtant si bien partie. Pourquoi sa voix avait-elle due devenir si fluette et hésitante ? Cela ne sembla pas déranger Saï puisqu'il lui sourit avant de reprendre son travail. Hinata partit assez rapidement en direction d'une femme blonde aux yeux verts sapin et à la coiffure un peu étrange : elle avait séparé sa chevelure en quatre courtes couettes.

En la voyant arriver, elle lui lança un regard exaspéré. Hinata lui tendit son café et s'apprêtait à repartir à son bureau mais la blonde ne lui laissa aucune chance de fuite. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et lui dit dans un murmure un peu agressif :

« Si tu ne me racontes pas ce que Saï t'a dit, je lui dis toute la vérité.  
>- Ne dit rien, je t'en supplie.<br>- Tu sais très bien que je fais ça pour te taquiner, Hina. Mais raconte moi tout de même. »

Hinata s'installa alors à son bureau, se situant juste en face de celui de la blonde. Et elle lui raconta qu'il lui avait une fois de plus demandé qu'elle le tutoie. La blonde souffla d'exaspération.

« Hinata, tu ne progresseras jamais à ce rythme. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes manies de sainte.  
>- Mais je n'ai pas de manies de sainte Temari.<br>- Si je te le dis, c'est ce qu'en pense les hommes. Dis-moi, quelle est la moyenne d'âge des employés ici si on enlève le patron et sa femme?  
>- Euh, à peu près 32 ans.<br>- Exactement, et penses-tu qu'à 30 ans passé on séduit un homme comme à 16 ans ?  
>- Non, répondit un peu penaude Hinata.<br>- Et oui ! Dure est la réalité. Il va falloir que tu lui fasses un peu de rentre dedans. Le pire, c'est que tu as les attributs mais que tu ne t'en sers pas.  
>- Tema ! »<p>

Le patron passait à ce moment devant le bureau des jeunes femmes et leur demanda de se remettre au travail. Temari se replongea alors dans son dossier et Hinata s'enquit de la liste de rendez-vous qu'elle devait prendre. Une demande semblait d'ailleurs clocher. Il s'agissait d'un des clients de Saï. Elle profita de cette occasion pour aller le voir. Il tapait sur son clavier lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il Hinata-chan. ?  
>- Euh, un de tes clients veut un rendez-vous lors des horaires où tu m'as avertis que tu n'étais pas disponible, répondit-elle, rougissante de plaisir quant à l'utilisation de ce nouveau suffixe.<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce samedi soir, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu. Dis lui que je suis disponible le mercredi et le vendredi soir.  
>- Oui. »<p>

Hinata le pris en note et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle était déçue, Saï lui avait dit ouvertement qu'il allait sortir ce samedi. Elle n'avait finalement aucune chance. Peut-être que Temari avait raison ? Peut-être qu'elle devait s'habiller d'une autre façon, avec un peu moins de tissu.

« Hinata-chan ? »

Elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle adorait tant entendre ce suffixe à son prénom de la voix de Saï.

« Oui Saï-san ?  
>- J'ai prévu de sortir samedi soir mais je ne suis même pas certain que la personne qui doit m'accompagner veuille venir avec moi.<br>- Ce serait dommage dans ce cas, dit Hinata avec un faible sourire.  
>- Veux-tu bien me le confirmer ? »<p>

Hinata cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas sa demande. Lui demandait-il d'aller voir la femme pour le lui demander ? Si c'était le cas, cela serait vraiment cruel pour elle. Mais ce qu'il lui précisa eut un tout autre effet sur elle.

« Et bien, es-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner samedi soir ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Le son restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et un son un peu rauque en sortit :

« ...oui, ce serait avec une grande joie. »

Il lui sourit alors finement et lui dit qu'il viendrait la chercher à dix-huit heures. Hinata retourna à son bureau et, se sachant surveillée par Asuma, elle envoya un mail à Temari pour la prévenir. Celle-ci lui répondit à coup de clins d'œil et de pouces de la victoire. Hinata ne savait alors pas que Temari était la femme qui avait poussé Saï à faire cette demande.

« Hinata ? Appela Karin. Peux-tu aller m'imprimer le code numéro 17 de la dernière procédure ?  
>- Hinata-chan, j'aurais besoin de la transcription du procès d'il y a trois jours, lui demanda Haku.<br>- Apporte-moi le dossier sur ton bureau Hinata et envoie moi la liste des rendez-vous du jour s'il-te-plaît, demanda Kimimaro.  
>- Hinata, tu n'as pas encore appelé l'entreprise Nyoko ? » L'interpella Tayuya.<p>

Hinata prenait en note dans sa tête chacune des demandes. Elle commença par imprimer le code, envoya la liste des rendez-vous à Kimimaro, prit le téléphone et appela l'entreprise Nyoko tout en se levant, prenant avec elle le dossier pour Kimimaro puis alla chercher la transcription que lui avait demandé Haku et le code qui venait d'être imprimé. Tout en demandant les informations dont elle avait besoin pour Tayuya, et écrivant les réponses sur un bout de papier, elle donna chaque tas de feuilles à celui qui les lui avait demandé. À peine raccrocha t-elle qu'Asuma vint lui demander une faveur :

« Hinata, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rendes un grand service. »

Temari lui faisait des grands gestes de bras pour qu'elle refuse.

« Euh, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui... Je dois aller donner des informations à Tayuya.  
>- Tu peux le faire et faire ce que je te demande après , non ? »<p>

Hinata voyait que Temari s'agitait de plus en plus sur son siège mais malgré cela, elle dit oui à son patron.

« Oui, bien sûr.  
>- Parfait ! Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher ce jeu vidéo pour mon fils ? Kurenaï et moi n'avons pas le temps d'y aller et son anniversaire est ce soir.<br>- Oui, répondit-elle en prenant le bout de papier qu'il lui tentait. J'irais juste après.  
>- Merci beaucoup, Hinata, tu es un ange, dit Asuma en retournant à son bureau.<br>- Ouais, je dirais plutôt un post-it vivant. »

Temari ronchonnait après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Hinata la regardait avec un sourire un peu peiné.

« Tu sais pourtant que je ne sais pas dire non, Temari.  
>- Ce n'est pas que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas !<br>- Temari...  
>- Quand tu veux me dire non, tu n'hésites pas. Fais la même chose avec les autres !<br>- Mais toi, je te connais.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Et bien avec les autres, je n'ose pas.  
>- Mouais... »<p>

Temari retourna à son dossier et laissa Hinata rejoindre Tayuya. La brune sortit ensuite du bureau. Temari lui dit quand elle passa devant elle :

« Hinata, t'es pas un post-it actif, tu vaux bien mieux.  
>- Peut-être... »<p>

Et elle sortit du cabinet en marchant d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et partir en direction du centre commercial.

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture que son secrétaire conduisait, le jeune Uchiwa consultait ses mails. La majorité concernait des confirmations de rendez-vous entre divers associés de l'entreprise. Le blond demanda quelque chose mais le brun ne l'entendit pas.<p>

« Sasuke ! Cria-t-il cette fois.  
>- Naruto, répondit sans monter le ton le dénommé Sasuke.<br>- Au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, je te répète que Sakura sera en route pour le Japon bientôt.  
>- Hm.<br>- C'est tout ? Tu ne sautes pas de joie de l'entendre ? Je te rappelle que c'est ta petite amie depuis maintenant onze années.  
>- Je sais bien.<br>- Et cela fait quatre mois que tu ne l'as pas vu.  
>- Je la vois tous les trois jours sur Skype, Naruto.<br>- Mais tu ne peux pas la toucher !  
>- La conversation est close.<br>- OK, on verra ce qu'en dira ton frère. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'adressèrent la parole durant le trajet. Sasuke continuait à trier ses mails. Il vit une énième fois un mail de cette entreprise à Wakkanai, cette ville perdue au nord du Japon. Il le mit dans la corbeille.

Ils arrivèrent après un voyage assez long dans la résidence des Uchiwa. Habitués au jardin bien entretenu, Sasuke et Naruto ne firent pas attention à la pelouse parfaitement tondue, à ces massifs fleuris et accordés aux fontaines. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la maison au style mélangeant harmonieusement le traditionnel japonais et le modernisme occidental. Traversant les couloirs qui les menèrent au salon, Naruto était un peu anxieux quand à la réaction qu'allait avoir son patron. Parce que Naruto le connaissait depuis leurs 10 ans, que ce n'était pas que son supérieur hiérarchique mais aussi son meilleur ami, il savait que la proposition de son frère n'allait pas lui plaire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les attendait un homme ressemblant à Sasuke, un peu plus âgé et les traits plus marqués. Il avait les mêmes cheveux de couleurs corbeau que Sasuke mais les portaient plus long, en une queue de cheval basse. Assis à côté de lui se trouvait une femme à la posture fière, aux cheveux mi courts bleus violacés et au regard orangé et pourtant un peu froid. Sasuke tiqua quant à sa présence. Il s'agissait de l'épouse de son frère, Konan. Autant Itachi l'aimait, autant il la détestait. Le sachant, elle ne se montrait à lui qu'en cas de fait de grandes importances. Raison de plus pour que Sasuke s'inquiète de ce que son frère avait à lui dire. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil se situant en face des leurs et Naruto vint se mettre à côté de lui, restant debout. La conversation débuta :

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es improvisé mannequin ? Demanda Itachi.  
>- Oui, la sportive que ta femme avait recommandée était tout bonnement inutile.<br>- Je te rappelle que je suis là, Sasuke. Si tu as des remarques à me faire, dit les moi directement.  
>- Je te conseille donc de rester dans les affaires de ton entreprise et de ne pas essayer de faire couler la mienne.<br>- Sasuke...  
>- Tu as beau avoir dit quitter l'ancienne, je suis sûr que tu communiques encore avec eux pour leur livrer nos informations. Je me trompe?<br>- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit gamin arrogant et agaçant, Sasuke.  
>- Et moi, je me demande ce que tu as pu bien faire à mon frère pour qu'il...<br>- Sasuke ! »

Le désigné, Konan et Naruto sursautèrent quand Itachi cria son prénom. Le calme revint directement. Il put ainsi reprendre la conversation qu'il voulait mener :

« Que tu es remplacé cette mannequin est un avantage pour notre entreprise. On y verra un grand investissement de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on s'est réunis aujourd'hui. Tu es au courant que Sakura va bientôt rentrer au Japon ?  
>- Oui, Naruto est venu m'en avertir.<br>- Et bien, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose ?  
>- Non, je ne vois pas.<br>- Sasuke, aimes-tu Sakura ? Demanda Itachi avec un sourire.  
>- Oui, se força Sasuke à répondre.<br>- Et bien, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu te maries ? »

Sasuke sentit comme l'épée de Damoclès s'abattre sur lui. Il sentit aussi Naruto se trépigner à ses côtés. Le traître, il savait et ne lui avait rien dit. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit longuement avant de répondre. Il aimait Sakura, il en était certain mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se marier avec elle. Il la connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait Naruto. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui lors de leur adolescence mais lui ne la voyait que comme une amie. C'était son frère qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec elle. Puis, avec le temps, il avait apprit à l'aimer mais il n'était pas certain de l'aimer comme il le devrait. Il en avait une fois parlé à Naruto et ce dernier lui avait dit sans aucune gêne :

« Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais tu ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour fraternel ? Si tu peux coucher avec elle, c'est que tu ne la considères pas à coup sûr comme ta sœur. »

Il avait alors arrêté de se poser des questions et était resté aux côtés de Sakura. Lui le savait, elle l'aimait vraiment, mais lui-même, l'aimait-il assez pour se marier avec ? Il avait la désagréable impression que non. Sa réponse à la question de Naruto lui revient alors en tête, il aimait lui faire l'amour, il devait l'aimer assez dans ce cas. Et puis de toute façon, avec son métier, il ne la voyait pas souvent. Il répondit donc à son frère :

« Tu as raison, elle ne doit attendre que ça.  
>- Et bien dans ce cas, que penses-tu d'aller lui acheter sa bague aujourd'hui ? » Lui dit tout heureux son grand frère.<p>

Il avait envie de répondre qu'il n'en avait justement aucune envie mais se retint et dit à son frère :

« Bonne idée, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Il se leva sur ses mots et d'un signe de main demanda à Naruto de le suivre. Une fois sortis de la maison, Naruto lâcha toutes ses pensées en paroles :

« T'es sérieux Sasuke, tu vas te marier !  
>- Je suis avec Sakura depuis onze ans, c'est toi qui me l'as rappelé.<br>- Mais, je pensais que... Commença Naruto avant de s'arrêter.  
>- Tu pensais que quoi ? Demanda Sasuke menaçant.<br>- Et bien, je me demandais si tu l'aimais comme il fallait. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as posé la question ?  
>- Oui, et je t'ai répondu que j'aimais bien couché avec.<br>- Je sais mais la question que toute homme doit se poser avant un mariage est si c'est seulement à cela que se résume ton attachement à elle. »

Naruto avait prit un air de grand savant. Sasuke eut envie de lui souffler au nez mais au lieu, il réfléchit car malgré les réflexions de son ami qui pouvait parfois être d'une bêtise étonnante, il avouait qu'il était généralement de bon conseil question cœur. Pourquoi tenait-il à Sakura ? Il ne se l'était jamais demandé. Il répondit une énumération à Naruto :

« Je la connais depuis nos 10 ans et elle aussi.  
>- Mouais, c'est pas vraiment une raison vu que c'est pareil pour moi.<br>- Elle est sympa.  
>- Oui.<br>- Persévérante dans ce qu'elle croit et dans ce qu'elle veut obtenir.  
>- Oui.<br>- Un peu trop d'ailleurs car elle était tout le temps collée à moi et cela avait tendance à m'agacer.  
>- Moui.<br>- Et puis...  
>- Et puis ?<p>

- T'aimes bien lui faire l'amour ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Mais sans plus ?  
>- ...oui. Sans plus.<br>- Et c'est tout ? Lui demanda finalement Naruto, déçu.  
>- C'est tout. » Lui répondit Sasuke.<p>

Ils avaient atteint la voiture. Naruto allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais Sasuke préféra ne pas l'écouter et ouvrit la porte conducteur avant de démarrer rapidement le moteur et de partir, laissant un Naruto pensif sans moyen de locomotion pour rentrer.

Sasuke ne pensa pas trop à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il n'aimait assez Sakura pour l'épouser mais contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé plus qu'il n'aimait Sakura. Alors pour lui, c'était suffisant. Comme pour marqué la fin de ses réflexions, il alluma la radio et écouta de la musique jusqu'à arriver au Fuji Daimaru, centre commercial aux baies vitrés et à l'architecture étonnante. Il partit garer sa voiture dans le parking réservé à la clientèle VIP.

Sasuke se promenait depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes et n'avait pas encore trouvé une boutique qui lui convenait. Les bijouteries qu'il avait visitées ne proposaient pas le type de bagues qu'il recherchait, à savoir quelque chose de beau, de gracieux mais qui n'était pas trop excessif. Il savait qu'en matière de bijou, Sakura aimait les choses qui ne brillaient pas trop, avec si possible de l'émeraude, comme la couleur de ses prunelles mais qui montraient tout de même le travail précis de l'orfèvre et la valeur du bijou. Il devait donc trouver une bague qui réunissait ses éléments, à savoir pas trop brillant, possédant une émeraude assez volumineuse et délicatement taillée. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une bijouterie. Il avait repéré la bague qu'il lui fallait. Elle était fine et possédait de multiples émeraudes et diamants. Ces deux types de pierres précieuses se mélangeaient parfaitement. Une lignée centrale d'émeraudes s'entortillaient autour de l'or blanc et était entourée de petits diamants qui rehaussaient le vert. Sasuke appela une vendeuse et lui demanda d'emballer cette alliance.

* * *

><p>Hinata venait de passer à la caisse et de faire emballer le jeu vidéo pour son patron. Elle avait fait attention à conserver précieusement le ticket afin qu'on la rembourse. Même si au départ elle n'était pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de venir un samedi dans ce grand centre commercial, elle se dit que cela lui fit finalement faire une bonne pause. Elle sirotait le jus de fruit qu'elle avait oublié de commander pour elle lors de la grande tournée matinale en marchant tranquillement, faisant balancer son sachet dans sa main gauche.<p>

Alors qu'elle avait jeté la bouteille à présent vide et qu'elle rangeait le sachet dans son sac en bandoulière, elle vit avec effroi qu'une petite de fille âgée d'à peine 3 ans courait en direction d'un escalator descendant. Elle ne voyait les parents nulle part et décida donc d'aller secourir cet enfant qui risquait de se faire bien mal. Son attention étant entièrement focalisée sur la petite fille, elle ne vit pas qu'un homme en costume bleu ardoise allait croiser son chemin et elle le télescopa de plein fouet. Cette chute était d'une violence assez rare puisque pour en rajouter, un petit garçon avait éparpillé sur le sol ses billes nouvellement acquises.

L'homme en costume qui au départ tenait sur se deux jambes en soutenant la femme fit malheureusement un pas en arrière, ce qui les fit tous deux tournoyer maladroitement sur les billes. Il lui tenait les avant bras et elle lui tenait les épaules. Puis, Hinata perdit l'équilibre, elle glissa, ses pieds partant en avant et essayant de se soutenir à l'homme, elle réussit une prise d'arts martiaux qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi avant. Elle passa entre ses jambes et, le maintenant toujours par les épaules, elle lui fit faire une roulade improvisée avant de le lâcher et de se cogner les jambes dans le poteau d'en face.

Un peu distraite par sa chute, elle n'oublia pas la petite fille mais vit avec soulagement que cette dernière était retournée auprès d'une femme âgée qui devait être sa grand-mère. Elle se releva alors et se souvint soudain de l'homme qu'elle avait entrainé dans sa chute. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était toujours à terre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle courut dans sa direction, en faisant cette fois bien attention aux billes sur le sol et aux gens autour d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>1 : joueur de ping-pong.<em>

_Cocktail Bloody Mary : Ce cocktail plus ou moins pimenté et épicé est à base de jus de tomate, de vodka, de jus de citron et d'épices. Il aurait été crée en 1921 par un barman français. L'origine de son nom n'est pas certaine. On dit tout d'abord qu'il aurait été inspiré du surnom d'une reine d'Angleterre, ou bien que l'écrivain Ernest Hemingway craignait les colères de sa femme quand il buvait de l'alcool et qu'il aurait demandé au barman de nommer ainsi le cocktail ou alors qu'il viendrait du surnom de la pirate anglaise Mary Read. (source : Wikipédia)_

* * *

><p><em>Et voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic qui s'annonce être longue ! Cette fois, la rencontre SasukeHinata se fait assez rapidement. Comment la trouvez-vous d'ailleurs ? Je me suis vraiment amusée à décrire cette chute, j'espère qu'elle vous a autant amusé que moi. Mais attention, ce n'est pas fini, car la suite promet d'être... fatigante ^^ ._


	3. 2 - Mojito : fuite

_Hello, alors voici votre deuxième chapitre pour une entrée dans les nuages. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. L'intrigue est grandement inspiré du drama coréen Fated to Love You et subira des modifications plus ou moins nombreuses._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hinata78 : <em>**_Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai que là, avec une rencontre qui peut faire cliché (se rentrer dedans, c'est si commun), j'ai sorti le grand jeu ! Mais attend, c'est pas fini ^^  
><strong>Hinatou :<strong> Oh, c'est mignon comme surnom :3 Et bien je te remerci toi de me laisser une review ^^  
><strong>Rokushimo :<strong> Coucou, merci pour la review ! Oui il est un peu à plaindre. Jamais il ne pourra être tranquille, et je te promets que dans celui-là encore moins.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Perchés dans le ciel nocturne, au milieu des nuages, les passagers de la compagnie aérienne All Nippon Airways patientaient en lisant silencieusement ou bien dormaient pour la plupart d'entre d'eux. L'un d'entre eux avait une activité tout autre. Il dessinait sur sa tablette une petite fille avec une attention particulière. Tout comme lui, la petite avait une chevelure rouge comme le sang et des yeux verts opalins. Contrairement à lui, elle souriait chaleureusement. Malgré que son dessin paraisse magnifique, il ne parut pas satisfait et soupira assez rageusement, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller sa voisine, une femme aux longs cheveux roses. Cette dernière s'étira avec grâce et se retourna vers son voisin pour manifester son agacement :<p>

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de recommencer la même chose ?

- Non, aucun de ces dessins n'est le même.

- Peut-être mais vous voulez bien évitez de me réveiller à chaque fois que vous pensez en avoir raté un.

- Je ne pense pas les avoir raté, ils sont ratés.

- Oh, mais il n'y a aucune différence ! »

Cet homme roux énervait de plus en plus la femme. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir le convaincre d'arrêter de dessiner et espérer dormir. Elle décida de discuter alors avec lui :

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dessiner ?

- Ma grande sœur, lui dit-il d'un ton un peu plus doux.

- Votre grande sœur ?

- Je ne me souviens que de sa voix. On a été séparé lorsque j'avais trois ans et pourtant je me rappelle toujours d'elle. Nos parents sont morts et n'ayant pas d'autre famille, on nous a mis dans un orphelinat. Elle a très rapidement été adoptée tout comme moi, mais par des familles bien différentes. Je me suis retrouvé américain et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

- Vous allez alors essayer de la retrouver ?

- Oui, j'espère qu'elle est encore au Japon. »

La femme aux cheveux roses eut un petit rire moqueur. L'homme aux cheveux rouges l'interrogea du regard en haussant un sourcil. La rose suivit ce mouvement et vit qu'il possédait un tatouage calligraphié signifiant « amour » en japonais. Cela ajouta à son rire :

« C'est tellement cliché. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai jamais été séduite par des hommes qui se montraient sentimentaux. »

L'homme en question détourna rapidement le regard et retourna à son dessin sous un autre rire de la femme. Il dit cependant comme un simple constat :

« Je savais que les danseurs étoiles vivaient pour leur métier mais je ne savais pas qu'ils mettaient de côté toutes relations humaines jusqu'à devenir complètement ignorants. »

La femme arrêta de rire et réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas comprit immédiatement mais finit par saisir le message. Déjà, il l'avait reconnu, elle, Sakura Haruno, danseuse étoile sur la fin de sa carrière, puis ensuite, il insinuait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en rapports humains puisqu'elle avait cru se faire séduire. Cela la vexa grandement et elle se retourna sur son siège, de façon à lui montrer son dos. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle retrouva le sommeil.

* * *

><p><p>

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était toujours à terre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle courut dans sa direction, en faisant cette fois bien attention aux billes sur le sol et aux gens autour d'elle. Hinata arriva enfin à son niveau, inquiète. Elle devait avouer que l'homme était assez séduisant, malgré qu'il soit avachi sur le sol. Il possédait un teint assez pâle, comme elle et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'encre de Chine. Mais elle oublia tout de suite qu'il avait de beaux traits lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux sombres et perçants sur elle. Hinata avait l'impression qu'il allait la tuer rien qu'avec son regard. Elle ne trouva qu'un moyen de lui faire un peu oublier que c'était elle qui l'avait mise dans cette situation et lui tendit la main afin qu'il se relève. Il l'ignora et se releva de lui-même. Il allait partir sans faire attention à elle mais en se tâtant les poches, Hinata eut l'impression qu'il avait perdu quelque chose et elle eut raison car c'est avec une voix retenue mais ferme qu'il lui demanda :

« Vous n'avez pas vu une petite boite à bague noire ?

- Euh non. » Lui répondit-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Cela sembla énerver l'homme mais ce dernier fit soudain les yeux ronds et d'un signe de doigts brutal, il lui montra en disant avec un peu moins de retenu cette fois :

« Elle est là, c'est ma bague qui roule ! »

Hinata se retourna à ces mots et vit en effet qu'une bague qui avait l'air de coûter une fortune roulait tranquillement en direction de l'escalator. Son esprit d'entraide se manifesta et sans prévenir personne, elle partit au pas de course à la poursuite de la bague. Elle ne réussit pas à la saisir avant l'escalator et la vit rebondir sur les marches. Motivée à réparer la gaffe qu'elle avait commise, elle descendit l'escalator à toute vitesse. Une fois les marches franchies, elle continua sa course après la bague qui continuait de rouler encore et encore, évitant la trajectoire des clients du centre commercial. Elle fut rejointe assez rapidement par l'homme à qui elle avait causé des ennuis. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement envi de courir après une bague mais s'y sentait un peu obligé. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à deux en train de courir comme des dérangés entre les personnes après une bague qui ne semblait pas vouloir stopper sa course.

Finalement, le bijou se cogna contre la patte d'un chien. Il s'y arrêta, soulageant les deux coureurs bruns. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent assez loin du chien car il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit caniche mais d'un rottweiler. Et ces chiens n'étaient pas réputés pour se laisser approcher par n'importe qui. Le chien attaché à un poteau par sa laisse dormait paisiblement mais ses sens surdéveloppés le firent sentir l'appréhension des nouveaux arrivants et il se réveilla. L'homme comme la femme firent un pas en arrière mais ils virent que le chien se rendormait. La brune eut alors un élan de courage et retira avec une vitesse fulgurante la bague des pattes du chien. Mais ce fut le geste de trop. Le chien grogna avant de se déchainer jusqu'à déchirer sa laisse et de poursuivre les deux bruns qui courraient cette fois pour leur vie.

Les passants hésitaient à rire ou non mais quelques uns n'y résistèrent pas. La vue d'une femme en petit talon courant à toute vitesse malgré sa longue robe avec une expression très concentrée sur sa trajectoire accompagnée d'un homme qui courait tant bien que mal dans son costume et ses chaussures qui ne l'aidaient vraiment pas étaient assez comiques. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu impressionné que la femme réussisse à le suivre. Ils parcoururent ainsi toute une allée de magasins avec le rottweiler à leur trousse mais malheureusement, ils arrivèrent bien vite à un cul-de-sac infréquenté. Dans une mauvaise posture face à ce chien qui semblait prêt à les mordre à tout moment, ils reculèrent jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. L'homme sentait que la femme était de plus en plus apeurée. Lui était de plus en plus énervé par la situation. Il prit alors une espèce de grand manche à balais qui reposait contre le mur et quand le chien s'élança sur eux, il lui en assena un grand coup sur la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer. La femme à ses côtés eut un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle allait le remercier et lui rendre la bague mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, un cri déchirant leur parvint :

« DEEEMOOOONN ! »

Celui qui semblait être le propriétaire du rottweiler nommé Demon était un grand blond aux longs cheveux qui cachaient l'un de ses yeux. Il arriva vers son chien qui se réveillait petit à petit et couinait. L'homme le réconforta et le chien n'eut pas l'idée de retourner courir après l'homme qui lui avait infligé le terrible coup. Le propriétaire voulut régler ce léger problème mais en levant les yeux, il ne vit que le dos des deux bruns, courant une fois de plus. Il s'élança alors à leur poursuite.

Les deux fugitifs s'étaient retrouvés à l'autre bout du centre commercial, à bout de souffle. L'homme se remit de leur course effrénée le premier. Quand il avait vu l'homme blond, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, avait prit le bras de la femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait fuir avant de le lui lâcher une fois qu'elle le suivait bien. Il avait reconnu Deidara, un des hauts membres de l'Akatsuki, l'entreprise adverse qui ne ratait aucune occasion de ridiculiser les Uchiwa sur le marché comme dans la presse people. Voulant éviter tout scandale comme une première page où on le verrait avec un chien assommé à ses pieds, il avait décidé de fuir avant que Deidara ne le reconnaisse.

Il se décida à observer la femme qui l'avait mis dans ce bourbier. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une quinzaine de centimètres et était mince. Il n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer les formes de son corps puisqu'elle était vêtue d'une sorte de robe très ample qui ne lui permettait que de voir qu'elle avait des mollets assez fins. Il la trouva assez pâle, tout comme lui mais fut intrigué par ses yeux blancs violacés qui ne semblaient posséder aucune pupille. Elle le regarda, un peu essoufflée et retira de son sac en bandoulière la bague. Elle réussit à lui dire :

« Veuillez me pardonner pour tout ce dérangement. »

Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres pour accompagner ses paroles. Cela ne servit à rien puisque l'Uchiwa lui prit violemment la bague des doigts. Il allait partir et la laisser mais, ayant un minimum de civilité, il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il la rapproche de son lieu de travail. Elle refusa gentiment et il n'insista pas plus, cela l'arrangeait. Il laissa donc la femme seule devant le glacier et partit rejoindre le parking souterrain, la bague enfin en sa possession.

Hinata avait refusé la proposition de l'homme. Comme lui avait toujours dit son cousin, elle ne devait jamais faire confiance aux hommes, aussi respectables qu'ils puissent paraître. Parce que oui, elle lui trouvait une fière allure dans son joli costume. Et puis la bague qu'il avait choisie montrait qu'il avait un certain goût pour le luxe. Sur cette pensée, Hinata se regarda dans la vitrine située derrière elle. Elle avait un peu honte, habillée d'une simple robe large grise et de sandales à petits talons, elle ne tenait vraiment pas la comparaison. Elle soupira, c'était un pur inconnu qu'elle n'aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion de revoir.

Elle entra dans la boutique du glacier et s'en acheta une à la pistache. Elle vérifia avant de reprendre son chemin vers le bureau qu'elle avait toujours le jeu qu'elle était partie acheter pour son patron. Il était là, bien emballé dans son paquet vert. Elle rigola un peu en repensant à tous ces évènements qui s'étaient dernièrement déroulés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir courir autant pour une simple bague. Ça l'avait peut-être épuisée et effrayée à la fin, mais elle s'était tout de même amusée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de faire de telles courses. Fatiguée, elle prit son temps pour rentrer, mais pas trop, elle risquait d'avoir mauvaise conscience.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de leurs bureaux, elle vit que tous les employés étaient agroupés autour du patron. Celui-ci tenait une urne transparente emplie de petits papiers pliés. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui dit de se rapprocher et annonça qu'il pouvait tirer au sort. Aux côtés de son amie Temari, elle demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer :

« Temari, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aujourd'hui est le jour où le destin choisira qui gagnera un séjour gratuit à Macao pour deux personnes ! » Lui répondit toute excitée la blonde.

Hinata se sentit alors contaminée par l'excitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle avait bien envie de gagner ce séjour. Chacun des employés cotisaient chaque année pour un cadeau d'été. Il y avait eu depuis qu'ils avaient commencé un séjour à Tokyo, en Corée du Sud et en Thaïlande. Haku, Kimimaro et Kurenaï avait déjà remporté un séjour. Ils ne participaient donc pas cette année. Les autres employés retenaient leur souffle, voulant entendre leur prénom.

Ce fut Kurenaï qui abrégea les souffrances des potentiels vainqueurs. Elle déplia le papier soigneusement et lut avec un plaisir manifeste :

« Hyuga Hinata ! Te voici détentrice d'un séjour pour Macao ! »

Des exclamations déçues s'élevèrent autour d'elle avant d'être suivies d'applaudissement. Hinata n'en revenait pas, elle se retrouva très vite dans les bras de Temari qui lui chuchota malicieusement :

« Maintenant, va falloir te trouver un mec pour t'accompagner. »

Elle rougit assez vivement ce qui fit rire la blonde. Asuma tapa dans ses mains pour ramener tout le monde au calme et les pria de repartir rapidement au travail, ce que chacun fit sans protestation.

Hinata reçu des mails de toutes les avocates du bureau lui demandant avec qui elle allait y aller. Ne savant pas quoi répondre, elle répondit astucieusement par la question leur demandant avec qui elles y seraient allées si c'étaient elles qui avaient remporté le séjour. Elle en apprit un peu plus sur ses collègues.

Tayuya aurait invité Suigetsu. Hinata comprit enfin pourquoi Tayuya devenait agressive lorsqu'elle était proche de Suigetsu. Karin lui dit qu'elle aurait invité un homme qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas. Les deux femmes laissèrent Hinata tranquille mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Temari qui ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu mais lui avait offert un sourire plein de malices. Hinata ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu mais elle le redoutait déjà.

Temari avait décidé de raccompagner Hinata chez elle. Habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas mais ce soir là, elle aurait préféré que la blonde ne soit pas avec elle. Et pour cause, elle voulait à tout prix la convaincre d'inviter Saï pour le séjour de deux personnes à Macao.

« Mais Tema...

- Ah non, Hina ! Ça ne sert à rien de faire ces yeux avec moi, ça marche pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas être avec lui ?

- C'est vrai que ce serait bien...

- Alors demande lui. Je suis certaine qu'il n'attend que ça ! Je te rappelle qu'il t'a invité samedi soir. Un homme ne fait jamais ça sans arrière pensée.

- Mais peut-être qu'il ne me voit que comme une future amie ?

- Non et non. Si tu lui montres que tu es ouverte à des propositions, comment dire, plus adultes, il y répondra avec un grand intérêt. »

Hinata avait cligné des yeux avant de rougir intensément sous le regard médusé de Temari :

« Non Hina, ne me dis pas que...

- Que quoi ?

- Attends, à quand remonte ton dernier rencard ?

- Euh, à un an.

- Ça fait un moment mais ça va, ça me rassure. Ah moins que... Hinata, as-tu conclu lors de ton dernier rencard ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Cela suffit à Temari pour la sortir un peu de ses gongs :

« Hinata ! Ne me dis pas que ! Oh, non. Ah quand remonte ton dernier rapport ?

- Euh, répondit avec de plus en plus de gêne et de honte la brune, c'était i peu près...

- Oui ?

- Euh je dirais deux ans, non en faite trois. »

L'expression de la blonde était figée. Elle ne cria pas cette fois mais dit estomaquée :

« Tu n'es pas en manque ? »

Hinata décida de ne pas répondre à la question. Sa situation était déjà assez gênante pour qu'elle avoue autre chose. Pour fuir les questions de son amie, elle sauta dans un bus qui passait et la laissa derrière elle sur le trottoir. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre dire :

« Saï le fera certainement avec un grand plaisir ! »

Hinata mit un certain temps avant de saisir le sens caché de la phrase de Temari. Pour ne pas changer, elle en rougit une fois de plus.

De son côté, Temari souriait, fière d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Hinata mais elle avait eut une petite conversation avec le garçon qui occupait toutes les pensées de la brune. Alors qu'Hinata était partie une fois de plus pour « aider » un collègue en allant lui chercher un dossier dans un bureau voisin, Temari en avait profité pour aller au bureau de Saï. Elle avait alors été directe et lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait des femmes du bureau. Il lui avait répondu qu'il préférait de loin la petite Hinata et que c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait invité samedi. Elle avait alors approfondi la question et avait appris que Saï était célibataire, qu'il aimerait bien avoir une relation sérieuse au moins une fois dans sa vie et qu'il adorait avant tout la calligraphie. Elle avait pris en note tout ce qu'il lui avoua pour préparer Hinata. Elle avait osé demander si il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez Hinata et il lui avait répondu qu'il aimait la sincérité de ses sourires. Temari ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il était monté dans son estime en une seule phrase. Juste avant qu'Hinata ne rentre, elle avait dit en chuchotant à Saï que son amie était une fille honnête qui ne demandait qu'un amour sincère. Elle espérait que cette petite conversation allait faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là.  
><p>

* * *

>Sasuke était rentré chez lui depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il vivait avec son frère dans la maison de leurs parents. La compagnie de Konan ne le dérangeait pas puisque la maison était grande et qu'il ne la voyait que pendant les repas.<p><p>

Il allait se diriger dans son bureau quand il vit Naruto, encore présent, en train de l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- J'attendais que tu reviennes avec ma voiture. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, pour une fois que son ami avait raison. Mais cela ne semblait pas être la seule cause de sa présence puisqu'il lui dit :

« Je pense avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal pour ta demande !

- Vraiment ? Et ce serait où ?

- À Macao ! Ce merveilleux endroit plein de ressources et de plaisirs. Tu pourras faire une demande grandiose et romantique mais en plus, tu ne perdras pas de temps en affaire parce qu'il y a là-bas un de nos futurs partenaires. »

Sasuke avança et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il y entra avec son blond d'ami et s'installa sur son grand fauteuil bleu nuit qui rappelait les murs teintés de gris et de bleu. Naruto partit insérer une clé USB dans un ordinateur que Sasuke alluma. Il laissa Naruto ouvrir un diaporama et lancer le vidéo projecteur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le brun sentait que son assistant avait préparé quelque chose d'un peu raté.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. Regardez attentivement ma présentation et ne sautez pas tout de suite de joie. »

À ces mots, il lança le diaporama et commença les explications. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se contrôler, Sasuke aurait soupiré, exaspéré. Naruto avait proposé de réserver la suite la plus chère qui donnait sur une mer azurée, de préparer des musiciens venus d'Italie pour accueillir la danseuse lors de son atterrissage. Il serait ensuite venu la chercher marchant sur un tapis bleu nuit déroulé au fur et à mesure de son avancé avec des employés qui lanceraient des pétales de fleurs roses. Pour Sasuke, il avait prévu une tenue blanche que le destinataire trouvait ridicule car inspirée du siècle dernier. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Une limousine les attendrait et les emmènerait à l'endroit où Sasuke ferait sa demande : devant une rivière artificielle ou des nénuphars lumineux flotteraient et diffuseraient une lumière orangée et douce.

« Tu t'agenouilleras alors et lui demanderas...

- Stop, ça suffit Naruto. Je pense que j'ai compris. Éteins-moi ça et ne fait rien, je m'en occuperais.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Naruto un peu déçu. Tu as pu acheter la bague ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Sasuke en repensant à toutes les cavales qu'il avait faites dans la journée.

- Tu me la montres ? »

Sasuke n'osa pas lui dire non car il savait que Naruto était capable de beaucoup pour voir quelque chose qui aurait un rapport avec le romantisme. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant car Sasuke le trouvait ridicule et pas du tout romantique. Il lui montra donc la bague ornée de diamants et d'émeraudes. Naruto acquiesça de la tête en faisant un signe du pouce, montrant qu'il trouvait la bague parfaite.

Sasuke décida qu'il voulait aller se coucher et renvoya assez brutalement Naruto en le poussant en dehors de son bureau. Le blond protesta un peu mais finit par partir. Sasuke alla alors en direction de la cuisine prendre un petit repas préparé. À seulement vingt heures du soir, il ne vit ni son frère, ni sa compagne. Il se rappela alors que son frère était parti pour Macao afin de préparer la signature d'un accord avec leur principale entreprise adverse. Il se dépêcha de finir son repas improvisé car le lendemain, il allait devoir les rejoindre et prendre un avion assez tôt.

* * *

>À dix-neuf heures, Hinata était déjà prête pour aller se coucher. Elle était encore gênée lorsqu'elle pensait à sa conversation avec Temari. Elle n'avait pas mentit sur ses relations. Le dernier rendez-vous galant c'était avéré être une catastrophe l'année passée. Un homme l'avait invité après plusieurs rencontres dans un petit bar sympathique. Il lui semblait gentil mais un peu trop fougueux. Puis le soir du rendez-vous, elle c'était rendu compte qu'il était bien trop fougueux, presque à en devenir exubérant. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Hinata. Elle était donc partie discrètement.<p><p>

Quant à sa dernière relation charnelle, elle tairait le nom de l'homme. Elle avait très vite compris qu'il ne la voyait que pour ça et il l'avait grandement dégouté. Elle avait même pensé à ne plus jamais en avoir. Mais avec l'apparition de Saï, elle était presque prête à tout pour qu'il la regarde avec des yeux amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait, comme le disait si bien Temari, lui faire du rentre dedans et l'inviter à Macao. Au lieu de ça, elle préféra appeler sa famille qui vivait bien loin d'elle. À la deuxième sonnerie, on lui répondit. Elle reconnu la fermeté de la voix de son père :

« Allô ?

- Allô père, c'est Hinata. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle discuta avec son père sans de grandes effusions de sentiments. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu penser qu'il était glacial avec elle mais elle savait que sous ses airs dur et autoritaire, il ne cherchait que le bien de sa famille. Il était cependant plus difficile avec elle car il jugeait qu'elle ratait sa vie à Kyoto à être secrétaire. Il trouvait cela peu respectable pour un membre de sa famille. Les Hyuga étaient effectivement la famille la plus respectée de la ville et son père détenait le complexe de l'onsen le plus fréquenté de la ville. Il aurait alors voulu que ses deux filles s'en occupent mais Hinata avait préféré partir dans les grandes villes tenter autre chose. Ce fut donc sa petite sœur Hanabi qui était destinée à reprendre l'affaire familiale. Hinata prit d'ailleurs de ses nouvelles. Il lui dit qu'elle se portait plutôt bien malgré son cinquième mois de grossesse assez difficile. Son père lui donna également des nouvelles de son cousin Neji qui venait d'être promu lieutenant de police à un âge assez jeune. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début de leur appel :

« Père, est-ce que vous aimeriez venir vous joindre à moi pour un séjour à Macao ?

- Hinata, pourquoi me parles-tu de vacances ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'une grande partie des habitants de la ville risque de se retrouver au chômage bientôt et que ton beau-frère ainsi qu'un de tes amis en font partis ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, je pensais justement que cela pourrait vous changer un peu les idées, répondit-elle un peu penaude.

- Et bien non. Je les soutiendrais jusqu'au bout. Va t'amuser à Macao avec qui tu veux mais n'oublie pas les problèmes que rencontre ta ville natale. »

Et il raccrocha sans même lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Hinata était attristée par la réponse de son père. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pensait plus à eux alors que c'était complètement faux. Elle pensait tous les jours à sa petite sœur qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir maman, à Kiba, son meilleur ami qui était devenu son beau frère, à Shino, président de l'usine de l'île qui embauchait tellement de personnes. Et puis, elle pensait aussi à son cousin Neji qui se démenait pour son travail. Non, elle ne les oubliait pas malgré les plus de mille sept cent kilomètres qui les séparaient. Elle avait juste des ennuis en plus qui s'ajoutaient à ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Elle n'avait par exemple pas dit à son père qu'elle était une secrétaire débordée ou bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas en couple à maintenant presque trente ans.

Elle se dirigea alors tristement vers son lit se disant qu'elle ne pourrait ni inviter son cousin ; il devait être débordée avec ses nouvelles fonctions, ni sa sœur ; elle était enceinte et préférait rester auprès de Kiba et ni Temari ; celle-ci l'obligerait à lui faire inviter un homme. Elle jeta sans la moindre douceur son portable sur sa table de nuit et alla se mettre dans les couvertures de son lit. Elle déprima encore plus en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un lit une place. Sous ses couvertures à grosses fleurs de lotus, elle regardait le plafond, attendant le sommeil. Elle entendit alors une sonnerie lui signalant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle prit son portable, le déverrouilla et vit avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Saï :

_« Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je t'attends . »_

Hinata se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Elle partit à grande vitesse en direction de sa petite salle de bain pour retirer son pyjama et enfiler une tenue qui la mettrait en valeur. S'étant passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, un léger coup de crayon et de rouge à lèvre, elle courut vers son armoire. Elle avait envie de pleurer en constatant qu'elle n'avait presque rien d'acceptable. Elle réussit néanmoins à trouver une jupe tulipe rayé horizontalement de larges bandes noires et blanches et une chemisette blanche sans manche avec un col et des froufrous au milieu sur la poitrine. Elle décida en pensant à Temari de ne pas fermer la chemisette jusqu'au col et de laisser deux boutons ouverts. Cela lui faisait un léger décolleté. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute qui lui retombait au milieu du dos. Elle enfila rapidement des escarpins noirs d'une hauteur de six centimètres, prit son sac à main noir qui trainait sur le canapé, et sortit de son appartement. Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit que Saï l'attendait bien devant les portes du bâtiment. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de presser le pas et de le rejoindre. Elle ouvrit les portes et ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire qu'un simple « bonsoir ». Il la salua également avec un grand sourire et lui tendit un bras auquel elle s'accrocha avec hésitation. Il marchait en silence dans les rues de Kyoto en direction du centre-ville. Puis il engagea la conversation sur la dernière exposition qu'il était aller voir. Hinata l'écoutait parler avec plaisir et profitait du contact qu'il lui offrait. Elle était aux anges et se réjouissait des regards que les passants leur lançaient.

Hinata et Saï sortait d'un restaurant italien qui les avaient satisfaits. Hinata s'était bien amusée avec lui. Au début, ils avaient parlé de clients puis étaient assez rapidement passé au sujet de l'art. Heureusement, elle s'y connaissait un peu grâce à son père qui était passionné des estampes japonaises depuis l'ère Meiji. Elle l'écoutait mais regardait aussi son visage quand Saï se montrait passionné. C'était de cette personne qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Il affichait un sourire franc, de véritables émotions et non celles qu'il avait l'habitude de servir à ses clients. Il l'avait soudainement surprise dans sa contemplation et elle avait rougit sous ses yeux plissés et son petit sourire badin. Il avait sortit un petit carnet et s'était mis à la dessiner. Hinata s'était alors retrouvée rapidement comme modèle. Il avait rapidement terminé son portrait à l'encre et le lui avait montré. Elle avait été émerveillée par le dessin qui montrait si bien l'embarras d'une femme timide et qui n'utilisait que de l'encre noir.

Saï la ramena chez elle et lui baisa la main. Elle en fut ravie et rentra dans son bâtiment après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Il avait bien fait attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau de sa main lors du baiser comme il l'avait lu dans un livre. Temari avait peut-être raison, cette Hinata pouvait peut-être le rendre plus humain dans ses émotions. Elle avait réussi à le faire sourire pour de vrai lorsqu'elle avait rougi.

* * *

><p><em>Coucou petits choux ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'installe peu à peu les différents personnages et intrigues. Alors je remercie ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Y-a-t-il un personnage qui vous agace, dont vous n'aimez pas le caractère ? L'homme aux cheveux rouges, pourquoi est-il présent ? Pensez-vous que ça marcherait entre Hinata et Saï ? Temari ne ressemble-t-elle pas à une entremetteuse ? Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu comme ce qui vous a déplus.<em>

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !_


End file.
